ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wulgaru
I've noticed there's a lot of speculations and observations in the "Battle Notes" section of this page. I'd recommend moving the speculations and observations into here; the talk page, so that what's correct and incorrect can be weeded out. -- 10:46, 31 July 2008 (UTC) BLM/NIN & BRD Duo Just finished duoing this, took 2hrs 17min. BRD just sits outside of pop room and hits BLM with ballad when they come by, I kited it around the 2 portals and thru hallways by pop room. Bio2 is main dmg, Poison2 landed ~90% of the time till about 38% when it never landed w/out ES from there on. getting Burn/Shock/Choke on when you can helps, but they resist fairly often. He lost 1arm @about 40% or so. From 10%-1% bio2 did about 1% dmg every 2minutes. I did not have Heralds for this fight, perfectly safe without them. Subbing something else would certainly be better since TP moves go thru shadows anyways. Could most likely solo but meds would be best, and only using BIo2/Poison2 until Poison begins to be resisted, then use ES-Poison from there. BLM BLM RDM THF Well, this setup do DoT, Nuke, Kiting, first trial for us. It took more than 2 hrs to kill it. Definitely not the best strat, but... when you are really low man. 01/03/2009 MNK SAM BLM BLM (or another SAM) RDM WHM Again another trial on low man party. MNK is best for Kiting with Chi Blast, while SAM TP, WS and etc. Dropped him in around 40 mins. Riot shield seems to be 100% drop. We went 5/5 on Riot Shield, Hissho is 2/5. 01/03/2009 Riot Shield Confirmed contrary to the post/comment above, that Riot Shield is NOT 100%. Did not drop on 2 runs. FFXI-Revenant 01:36, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Blm solo * This is really late but can be killed solo as blm/mage but recommend /sch. Sanction and/or refresh piece is required, RR, food, and juices are optional. Heralds not needed. Don't need top of the line gears but any +dark, +enfeeble, +elemental skill is helpful. Pretty standard kite+DoT fight, just do it around the four central portals for ease. Bio2, Poison2, and elemental dots(will start to build resistance). ES burn/drown if you're just starting out but ES for Poison2 only when it starts to resist. This is a ~2hr+ solo depending on gears. --Reiku 19:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :*As for BLM nuking, stack on enough gear to reach 320+ elemental magic, and nuke with Water 4/Waterga III/Flood2, each doing between 150-350 from a well-geared Black Mage :*BLM nuking with 312 elemental magic, and nuke with Water 4/Flood2, each doing 450-475 and 550 with Elemental Seal from a very-well-geared Black Mage :*Above 75% HP all elemental nukes did minimal damage (well equiped Black Mage w/ 329 elemental skill). Thunder 4:2 damage; blizzard 4:2 damage; water 4:13 damage; water 3:8 damage. (12/12/08) Monk Duo Duoable by Monk with just about any mage, preference either smn or sch or blm, took 1 hour with us 2. East kill no deaths. --Volfield 06:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Monk solo Easy soloable by monk with chi blast and mind gear with or without /whm sub, took me 3 hours. Pre Arm removal chi blast does 30-110 dmg. After Arm removal it does 599-825 with somewhat 110 Mnd total. --Volfield 06:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Can be killed with 3 SAM, 2BLM 1RDM, kiting it around the 4 porters until its large arm falls off. Then head back to the northern most room and kite around there nuking and WS'ing it down. :*Can be soloed by RDM using bio/poison and kiting between 2 northern portal, took more then an hour, sub isn't very important, since its abilities goes through shadows subbing war is a good idea. :*Can be soloed by COR/rdm using Water Shot :*Would not advise to use BLM as main source of damage. Maybe as a DOTer (Poison and Bio), but nothing more. Ranged attack like RNG & COR is very convenient for this mob as they hit normal damage, while BLM Water spells usually are very low. Especially before it loses its first arm. :* Sneak Attack + Cannonball did average damage, like 900-1200, sometime hitting 0 because he was moving, and did 3300 with 2 hour(Azure Lore). :* Blue Mage sub thief, use Defense food, get Cocoon up, use Corrosive Ooze, then Sneak Attack + Cannonball. You will have hate, so be prepared to kite. Should be able to trio with Pld/War, Blu/Thf and Rdm. :*Group of 6 with a normal party setup should be able to win with moderate difficulty while a balanced alliance of 12+ people can straight-tank it with no problems.